Hopeless Plea
by collegegurl12
Summary: Ever wonder what Lester was thinking as they took Andrew to his doom?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shutter Island or any of the cast who plays in it. I just wrote this story as a bit of entertainment for me on a late night.**_

_**Summary: Ever wonder what Lester was thinking as they took Andrew to his doom? **_

"_Would it be better to die as a good man or live as a crazy one?"_

Lester barely had time to even open his mouth before Andrew had crushed the cigarette with the sole of his shoe as he practically leapt from the stone steps. Lester couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene before him as it played out almost like it was playing out in slow motion. He couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in his chest as he watched the shackles being placed onto Andrew's hands. The last bit of freedom he had being ripped away from him.

Normally Lester wouldn't be feeling such pains at the sight of a patient being taken to their doom. But Andrew…Teddy, he was different. He was playing a game with them, with the doctors, with himself; and even though Lester kept trying to tell himself that it shouldn't bother him that he was playing this dangerous game he couldn't help but feel responsible.

Feel responsible?

For a split second Lester tore his orbs away from the group of men on the sidewalk to lower them to his lap. Where did that feeling come from? Lester was never responsible for a patient. Never! Either they wanted to be healed or they just didn't. Why should it bother Lester any that Andrew kept trying to make everyone believe that he was Teddy. It wasn't any of Lester's problems now.

Even though he kept trying to stay rational he couldn't stop his feet from moving his body toward the group just before they walked away. He still couldn't control his hand as it reached out to grasp onto Crawleys shoulder.

As the older man turned to him an irritated expression appearing on his face Lester was left speechless. Now that he was the center of attention what was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to get everyone else to believe teddy. How was he supposed to do that?

Crawley leaned into Lester, and Lester couldn't help but scrunch up his nose at the smell of alcohol coming from the older man's breath. "This better be good." Crawley warned his tone anything but nice.

Lester couldn't help but gulp slight fear entering his body. He knew that one rule of the clinic was to never cross the doctors…ever! The last person that had done that suddenly disappeared and Lester knew better then to start asking questions. That poor soul was forever lost and there was nothing he could do for her. Just when he was about to second guess himself he couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Andrew still standing there with shackles on his hands. Andrew had a sour expression plastered on his face as he stared down at the ground. Lester had to do this! Be damn with what happened to him. He had to help his _boss_.

"Sir.." That was a good way to start, wasn't it? Taking a deep breath Lester started to nervously ring his hands in front of him as he continued on. "I don't think such drastic measures should be taken with Mr. Andrew." There it was all out there no backing out now. It wasn't like he had stated that he thought Andrew was healed, he was just speaking his opinion.

Literally everyone's eyes were upon Lester making him feel as if he was some ant under a microscope. Even the patients who were working on the grounds stopped to stare at the scene that was about to play out. Crawley raised an eyebrow as he took a few calming breaths. "Would you care to repeat that?" His reply may have come out as a question but he wasn't expecting a reply back. When he received one he could have sworn his heart had missed a beat or two.

Gulping Lester went on. Already too far gone to hang tail and run. "Sir, all I'm saying is that strides were made with Andrew and if such measures would to be taken today then all would have been for nothing. We gotten this far, and with more work we could get even farther."

_Strides? Get even farther? _Teddy Daniel's couldn't help but let a chuckle escape him as he remained frozen in between the worker and police man. Thankfully everyone was too into the heated conversation between Chuck and Crawley, so his chuckle went unnoticed. He couldn't help but wonder why Chuck was even trying to get through to the aggravating old man. He was sat in his ways and Chuck was better off talking to a brick wall…at least the wall was smarter. Even though he knew Chuck was fighting a losing battle he couldn't help but feel a slight affection for the dark haired man who had grown to know him as boss.

"Lester I feel that the sun is getting to you. Maybe you could go lay inside and once I'm done with these matters," Crawley waved his hands awkwardly around at the men before him. "I'll come in to have a talk with you."

Lester felt his heart stop; he even had to thump his chest a few times with a fist to make sure he was still alive. The soft breaths escaping his parted lips doing nothing to confirm that. It honestly didn't matter if he was still alive at that moment, he had failed and by failing he would too lose his live as Andrew would. He had to fight the urge to yell out at Crawley as he bit hard into his lower lip, tasting the blood. Nodding he lowered his head starting to turn around the soft voice of Andrew stopping him in place.

"I'll get us out of this Chuck don't you worry."

Lester wished he could believe Andrew at that moment, but nothing not even living in a fantasy world could save them from what was to happen. Instead of crushing Andrew's persona Lester found himself turning back around to face Andrew a slight smile forming on his sadden face. "I know you will boss." He whispered softly ignoring the pointed look the other three men in the group aimed at him. He was already screwed what could it hurt to play the game a little bit longer?

Crawley groaned as he noticed Lester playing along with Teddy. He felt anger surge through his body at his once respected doctor before him. He had sealed his faith with the first words that left his mouth and after that moment Crawley had lost all respect for the man that had been by his side as long as the clinic was open. He couldn't help but feel the anger at Lester, because of his stupid antics he would have to go out and find another doctor that would be qualified enough to enter the clinic. That knew when to keep his mouth shut.

With a nod of his head the orderly who had a hold of Teddy roughly turned him around facing the way to the gates. With a swish of his wrist the police man lead the way.

Lester regretfully lowered his eyes toward the cement ground not having the heart to watch them take Andrew to his death. The last thing Lester heard was the whispering words of Andrew _"can't let them see you scared."_

"I know boss."


End file.
